


Touch the Thunder

by Kymera219



Series: Songs of Iduna [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: AU Beginning of Infinity Wars. Thor has Loki fake his death to protect their most precious secret
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Songs of Iduna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727593
Comments: 12
Kudos: 256





	Touch the Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts), [CherryPie0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [TheAngryKimchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryKimchi/gifts).



"If you were here, I might even give you a hug."

Thor threw the stopper, fully expecting it to sail through another one of Loki's illusions. To his shock and relief, the Trickster caught it, proving he was no mirage. 

"I'm here."

They ran towards one another, locking into a fierce embrace. Thor pulled back a bit, rubbing Loki's cheek with his thumb. 

"I kind of miss that horned helmet of yours," he laughed. 

"If it's any consolation, I miss the hair." 

That brought another round of snickering, before they just stared at each other. Without warning, Thor leaned forward and pressed his lips to Loki's. The God of Mischief was surprised at first, but quickly melted into the other man's arms. They fell backwards onto the bed in the room, with Thor on top. Loki used his magic to make their clothes dissapear. While they were exploring each other's bodies, Thor made a surprising discovery.

"Loki....I didn't know you were carrying both sexes."

"Most Jötunn do," Loki said,suddenly feeling very self-conscious," Does it bother you?".

Thor gave him a brilliant smile before leaning down to kiss him again, " No, my love, it does not."

Tears slid down his face as Loki grabbed the Thunder God and kissed him senseless once more.

That night, and many nights after, they made love for hours on end.

Their happiness couldn't last,though,for they both knew what was coming.

Thanos.

*******************

"Loki, I need you to leave one of your illusions here, and take the escape pod out."

"What? No! I should stay with you!" He shouted.

"Loki please, you know Thanos will only stop his pursuit of you if he thinks you're dead. I need you safe," Thor ran his hand over his lover's curved abdomen, " I need you both to be safe....even if it means I'll never see either of you again."

Loki rested his head against Thor's, "Why is it that everytime we find our way back to each other, something rips us apart?"

Thor didn't have an answer for that. After placing the clone of himself, Loki followed the other man to the escape pod. Before getting in, he threw his arms around him.

"I love you, you big oaf."

"And I you, _hjárta minn_ , and I you."

*****************

Loki didn't know the name of the planet helanded on. The people were friendly, however, and immediately took him in, upon seeing his condition.

A few months and one extremely painful labor later, Loki gave birth to a daughter. When the healers handed him the girl, he cried over how much she resembled her father. He named her Iduna, and swore to give her all the love in his heart that hadn't already been stolen by the God of Thunder.

***********

A week after Iduna's birth, a wave of power echoed throughout the universe. Loki watched in horror as nearly half of the people who had taken him in,vanished into ash. He thanked the Norns that he and his daughter were not among the numbers, but on the flip side, it made him worry about what had become of Thor.

******************

Five years had passed since Thanos had destroyed the universe. They'd finally managed to defeat him for good, and restore most of the one's destroyed in the snap. Unfortunately, good people were still lost in the final battle, like Tony Stark.

Thor decided Earth no longer held anything for him after that. He appointed Valkyrie as leader of New Asgard, and joined the Guardians of the Galaxy.

Most of the other Avengers thought that maybe Thor was just restless, and that's why he left. But the Thunder God had another reason for heading into space.

He needed to find his family.

He had no way of knowing if Loki and their child had survived, but he couldn't live with himself if he didn't try to look for them,now that Thanos was gone.

They landed on a peaceful looking planet. Rocket said the people tended to be overly friendly to travelers,and they could get supplies. Thor was standing by the ship when he saw someone that didn't fit in with the rest of the inhabitants. A small girl, with bright blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, dressed in the familiar designs of Asgardian clothes, was staring at him.

Despite the protests of Rocket and Groot, Thor chased after the child. She giggled, running into a small clearing at the edge of a wooded area. She was heading towards a small house in the middle of the field, and Thor stopped breathing when he saw who walked out.

Loki.

The girl ran up to him, smiling. "Mama! Mama! Look!"

Loki looked in the direction she was pointing, and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Thor?!"

He walked towards him cautiously, not sure if he was seeing things or not. When the vision didn't fade, he broke into a run.

"Loki!" 

Thor ran as well, and quickly swept the other man into his arms. Tears were streaming down their faces as they pressed their lips together. They broke for air, but still refused to let go of each other.

"Loki, you're alive," Thor cried," is this where you've been all this time?"

"Yes," he nodded, " I landed here five years ago....speaking of which...."

Loki motioned for the little girl to come closer. He picked her up,and settled her onto his hip.

"This is Iduna, your daughter," he directed the child's attention to Thor, " my love, this is your father."

"Hello, little one," Thor said as he brushed her hair out of her eyes. She smiled beautifully,before launching into his arms.

"Are you staying with us now, papa?" Iduna asked.

"Yes, my darling," Thor said as he pulled Loki to him with the arm that wasn't holding his daughter," I'm never letting either of you go, again."

The former King of Asgard was finally home.


End file.
